The Youth of Today
by Romi-inu
Summary: Wendy à bien changé, du haut de ses 19 ans elle n'est plus la même. Elle retrouve Bebe en rave party et, la drogue et l'alcool aidant, elle ne se contrôle plus. Attend moi ma belle Alice, ce soir je t'emmène au pays des merveilles avec moi.


Bonjour à tous! Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit. Je sais qu'il est très court et un peu particulier, le pairing est assez original qui plus est mais j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira!

Je l'ai écrit en écoutant The Youth of Today de Vandal, ce n'est pas nécessaire de l'écouter en lisant le one shot mais je trouve qu'elle corresponds bien :)

C'est un rating M avec une relation entre deux filles, si ça ne vous plaît pas ne lisez pas s'il vous plait.

Rien ne m'appartiens, j'aimerais juste Craig mais ils ont pas voulu me le laisser, dommage :(

The Youth of Today

Les corps dansent une sorte de collé serré aguicheur et frénétique au rythme des basses, le sol tremble, la foule est en transe. Tête baissée, capuche relevée, je bouge au rythme de la musique, cette violente purée de sons électroniques autrement appelée hardtek pénètre mon corps. Les basses font vibrer le sol, font vibrer mon corps.

L'alcool et la drogue coulent dans mes veines. Quand on va en rave on ne se contente plus de beuh, tout le monde me propose diverses drogues, toujours à l'affut d'un potentiel acheter. J'opte pour un carton de LSD.

_Et c'est parti pour le voyage, direction le pays des merveilles ma petite Alice._

La musique s'amplifie, tout bouge autour de moi, les pupilles dilatées je danse, bouge mes pieds nus dans la poussière. Mes hanches recouvertes d'un sarouel mauve bougent de droite à gauche, j'enlève mon sweat, ne laissant qu'un fin débardeur dévoilant mon nombril. J'attache mes fines dreadlocks en une queue de cheval pour danser, encore et encore.

Les ombres grandissent, se déforment, la forêt danse avec moi, je vois les sons et entends les couleurs, _c'est merveilleux._

Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai bien changé, on a tous changé. Du haut de nos 19 ans nous ne sommes plus des gamins.

Du moins, certains le sont encore, fils à papa dans de grandes universités, eux réussiront leur vie, loin de cette ville de merde. Moi, comme beaucoup d'autres j'ai sombré, disparus les rêves de jeune fille qui veut changer le monde. J'ai sombré, abandonné mes études pour un petit job à la con qui me permet à peine de vivre. La belle Wendy Testaburger n'est plus la même.

_Je suis le reflet d'une jeunesse désabusée._

Les minutes défilent, ou les heures je ne sais pas. Coincée dans ma bulle je ne vois pas le temps défiler.

Mais soudain quelqu'un me tire de mes pensées, c'est Bebe, elle a l'air bien éméchée elle aussi. On se met à danser toutes les deux, corps contre corps. Ses yeux azurs me transpercent, elle est belle putain. Il faut qu'elle arrête de me regarder comme ça, comme si j'étais un objet de convoitise, tel un prédateur qui observe sa proie avant de la dévorer, elle sait l'effet que qu'elle a sur moi et ça ne l'empêche pourtant pas de continuer. Elle sait pertinemment que j'aime les filles et pourtant jamais elle ne s'arrête. Elle a toujours été très tactile avec moi mais quelque chose a changé, je le sens. Je ne sais pas si elle est sérieuse ou pas, mais je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à le découvrir. Au pire je mettrais ça sur le compte de la drogue.

Ne résistant plus je l'embrasse. Elle ne me rejette pas, au contraire elle y répond, le doux baiser s'enflamme vite, je mords, suce ces douces lèvres au goût de Marie-Jeanne. _C'est l'extase._

Elle se serre encore plus à moi, colle ses hanches aux miennes et bouge encore et encore. Elle va me rendre folle, mais peut-être est-il déjà trop tard, _je suis déjà folle._

Mon bas ventre se consume, il est empli d'un feu ravageur qui me dévore de l'intérieur, peu à peu je m'abandonne à la luxure, à ce corps félin collé au mien. Son débardeur laisse apparaître son cou et ses clavicules, alors je l'embrasse. J'embrasse ce cou si clair, le mords et y laisse un suçon. Quand je relève la tête, je vois ses yeux, ses pupilles dilatées et frémissantes, elle me dévore du regard.

Soudain, elle me prend par la main et se met à courir. Je manque de tomber mais tiens le coup.

Elle ressemble à un ange à courir comme ça pieds nus dans la poussière, en me lançant des regards et des sourires malicieux.

_Attend moi ma belle Alice, ce soir je t'emmène au pays des merveilles avec moi._

Elle nous emmène dans les bois, toujours en me tenant la main. Elle s'arrête au bord d'une sorte de clairière, au pied d'un chêne. Nous reprenons nos souffles un instant, tels deux enfants ayant commis une bêtise et se cachant pour ne pas recevoir de punition. Elle est tellement adorable.

Puis elle s'approche silencieusement de moi, baisse les yeux, semble hésiter un instant puis m'embrasse de nouveau. J'ai la tête qui tourne, je vois toutes sortes de couleurs, je sens comme un liquide chaud qui se répands dans mon corps et qui fais rougir mes joues. Le baiser est d'abord doux, exquis, je passe lentement mes mains dans son dos puis sur ses fesses, tout en l'embrassant de plus belle. Mon ventre est comme électrisé quand je sens ses mains sur mes hanches, à caresser le bas de mon ventre. Je mordille sa lèvre tout en malaxant ses fesses et l'entends gémir très légèrement. Ce son est comme une mélodie à mes oreilles, c'est tellement enivrant. Il m'en faut plus, toujours plus. J'ai faim, faim d'elle, faim de son corps, de folie, d'amour, d'aventure et de débauche.

Je fais scintiller mes canines, _c'est pour mieux te manger mon enfant._

Je passe son débardeur par-dessus sa tête et dégrafe son soutien-gorge avant de l'allonger dans l'herbe qui nous fait comme un matelas. Nos corps sont sur un nuage de verdure alors que nos esprits sont dans une brume d'exaltation.

Je pose mes mains sur sa poitrine et, lentement, la malaxe. J'embrasse de nouveau son cou, ses clavicules et descends lentement vers ses seins que je mords, que je lèche, que je masse. Et elle ne fait que gémir de plus belle. Sa voix m'électrise, mon ventre se tord à l'écoute de ce merveilleux son.

Mes mains se perdent sur son corps, sa peau est douce et à comme un arrière-goût de rêve, un rêve ça a un goût à la fois amer et sucré, nous sommes à la fois heureux de ce que nous y trouvons mais amer de devoir le laisser partir, car ce n'est qu'un songe et que le réveil n'est qu'un amer retour à la réalité.

Mais non, je ne rêve pas, ce corps blond est bien à mes côtés, elle est bien mienne et je ne compte pas la laisser partir.

Tel un félin je me frotte lentement contre son corps tout en l'embrassant. Doucement, je pose ma main sur sa cuisse et remonte jusqu'à sa culotte. Elle gémit, miaule, halète, susurre mon prénom et m'offre les feulements de sa voix rendue rauque par le plaisir alors que j'insère un doigt en elle.

Je rêve de ce moment depuis un certain temps et je compte le rendre inoubliable.

_Alors Alice, on n'est pas bien au pays des merveilles ?_

Nous avons fait l'amour pendant un temps qui me parut à la fois une éternité et un clin d'œil. A bout de souffle nous nous sommes allongées côte à côte, en tenue d'Eve, elle me serre dans ses bras, niche son visage dans mon cou et nous finissons par nous endormir.

Lentement j'ouvre les yeux, mon crane me fait un mal atroce et la lumière du jour brule mes yeux, l'enfer. Mais elle est toujours là, toujours serrée contre moi, je souris à la vue de cette ange qui dors dans mes bras. Je dépose un baiser sur son front et essaie de me rendormir un peu.

A mon deuxième réveil, elle est éveillée, elle m'observe en silence. Quand elle me voit ouvrir les yeux elle sourit, puis dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Elle est tellement mignonne.

— Alors, bien dormi ? murmure-elle.

—J'ai mal à la tête, et c'est pas qu'on est complètement à poil mais presque, sinon ça va.

—D'ailleurs en parlant de ça…

Aïe, voilà le moment, elle va me dire qu'elle regrette, qu'elle était complètement déchirée, qu'elle ne me considère que comme une amie et qu'on a qu'à faire comme si de rien était. J'ai tellement l'habitude de ce discours.

—Hier soir j'étais complètement déchirée, je ne savais pas trop ce que je faisais, je suis désolée… elle semble chercher ses mots.

—T'inquiète pas j'ai compris, te fatigue pas… Je le dirais à personne t'en fait pas.

—Non non non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, j'ai passé un moment merveilleux, mais j'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement, qu'on prenne notre temps, j'aimerais qu'on construise quelque chose toi et moi. Wendy tu es une fille merveilleuse, ça fait un bon moment que j'ai compris que ce que je ressentait pour toi c'était pas que de l'amitié, et j'aimerais que… Si tu le veux bien sur… Euh

_Oh…_

Je m'y attendais pas à ça.

Ne la laissant pas finir son discours je prends son visage en coupe et l'embrasse tendrement.

—Alors toi et moi on est en couple? elle chuchote contre mes lèvres avec un sourire enfantin.

—Si tu veux bien de moi évidemment

Nous rigolons puis nous embrassons encore en encore, nues, au beau milieu de la forêt.

_C'est l'amour, l'amour, qui fait tourner la Terre._

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, c'est très important pour moi.


End file.
